


Conspirators

by kendermaus



Series: Household Wimsey [2]
Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendermaus/pseuds/kendermaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet and Bunter have made a decision, now they just have to convince Peter it's the right one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspirators

**Author's Note:**

> Builds on Peter's reactions to Bredon's birth in "The Haunted Policeman" by Dorothy L. Sayers - and the protective instincts of the two people who love him most in the world.

Peter watched from the shadows, a quiet smile on his lips, as his _very_ pregnant wife and his faithful Bunter sat together on the window seat in the rapidly fading sunshine.

"Conspiring together?" he asked, stepping forward and making himself known to the quiet pair. "Thinking I should worry when I come upon a scene like this," he offered with a depreciating grin.

Harriet held out her hand to him with a knowing, indulgent smile. "Of _course_ we're conspiring, you goose," she says matter of factly before claiming a soft kiss from her indulgent husband. "After Bredon's birth, we've decided that it's best if Bunter stays with you this time." She brushed her fingers over his lips, stilling any protest. "It's one less worry for me, my sweet gallant," she soothed. "I'll not have you making yourself sick with worry **or** ," she added, eyes meeting Bunter's fleetingly, "scaring the maids by showing up in the downstairs unannounced."

"I..." Peter's fair skin flushed at the gently chiding reminder of his first experience at impending fatherhood. He'd sworn after that night he'd never again put his sweet lady wife through such pain. Fortunately said lady wife was made of stronger stuff and had finally persuaded him of the folly of that vow. She and Bunter had spent a good deal of time reassuring him that he was quite a capable father and that the pain of childbirth was well worth the squirming bundle of humanity it produced. He still wasn't entirely sure he believed them, but he willingly admitted they were often more adept at such things than he, for all his observant nature.

Warm fingers curled around his hand as Harriet's husky laugh filled the stillness of the room, pulling him from his thoughts. Harriet's eyes were full of affection as they studied his face, clearly waiting for his agreement to their plan.

"Infernal creature!" he scolded, a playful smile pulling any scorn from his words. "I can see that I have not one but _two_ managing souls to worry about now." He turned his eyes to his too silent man servant. "You, sir," he accused, slender finger pointing warningly at Bunter, "have been a corrupting influence on my wife."

"As you say, my lord," Bunter answered, sharing a conspiratorial look with the wife in question. "Will there be anything else?" he asked, the picture of a proper man-servant.

"If the pair of you are quite finished conspiring," Peter said, curling into the window seat beside his wife and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I believe it is time to retire."

"The fire's already been lit, my lord. If there's nothing else."

"Just one more thing," Peter said, tightening his arm around Harriet's shoulders.

Bunter arched an inquiring eyebrow at the pair of them, already half expecting what was coming. 

Peter reached out and pulled Bunter into a very _improper_ kiss. When the kiss ended, Harriet reached out and did the same, enjoying the feeling of belonging that came from their unconventional family. 

Their kiss ended and Bunter drew back, once again the proper servant if one ignored the softness with which he regarded them. "I'll finish securing the house and bring up your evening tea. If that is acceptable, my lady?"

"Of course, Bunter," Harriet answered with a gentle smile. "We'll be waiting."

Peter wrapped his arms around his wife, watching as _their_ Bunter went about his evening routine. He pressed a soft kiss to Harriet's temple. "To bed, Domina. Wouldn't do for us to not be where we're meant to be when our evening tea is delivered."

Harriet turned, shaking her head at him. "Goose."

"And a very happy goose indeed." He took her hand and led her up the stairs to their room, content with the world - conspiring loves and all.

~~fini~~


End file.
